dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chalot
Shorin '''(少林,Shōrin), Shorin Brief) is the son Trunks and Marron. Shorin is the husband of Aya and the father of Kira. Shorin appears in the Fan Manga Dragon Ball SF. Shorin's name is a pun on Shōrin (which means Shaolin in Chinese). '''Dragon Ball SF 'Prologue Arc, Generation Arc & 32nd Tenkacih Budokai Arc:' In the age 791, shorin was born to trunks and marron. At young age he developed a rvialry with son gochan. shorin attends west city primary school in west city. he is trained the basic of fighting by his father. Like most in his family, he inherits a scientific mind from the brief family) and can sometimes to be cocky. 7 years later, shorin undergoes various training with his grandfather vegeta. Since the events of dragon ball gt, planet new tuffle (later renamed planet new vegeta) now acts as the moon in earth's orbit. their tails are removed by his grandfather, krillin. one day while training with his paternal grandfather, vegeta he achieved super saiyan. At this point, he becomes immensely proud of his saiyan heritage and believes his race to be the most powerful in the universe. After Son Goku's return, he participates in the Junior Division of the 32nd Tenkaichi Budokai. he makes it all the way the the finals against Maaku. After defeating Maaku in the match, he fights and lose to Son Gochan in the grand finals, their friendship greatly increases. 'Nori Arc, Gold Star Dragon Ball Arc & Cobra Arc' TBA 'Red Pants Army Arc, Artificial Human No. 22 Arc & Super Artificial Human No. 22 Arc:' TBA 'Xicor Arc, Ark Arc & Shadow Dragon Wars Saga' TBA 'Techniques and Abilities:' 'Transformations and Power Ups:' 'Great Ape:' Shorin is capable of transforming into a great ape, due to being born 1/4 saiyan and having a saiyan tail.- seen in the fan manga, dragon ball sf. 'Super Saiyan:' ‎Shorin gains the power to become a Super Saiyan at a very young age, after training in gravity traing with his grandfather, Vegeta - seen in the fan-manga dragon ball sf. 'Super Saiyan 2:' the second branch of the super saiyan transformation. Shorin achieved super saiyan 2 after training in the hyperbolic time chamber. this form greatly increasing his strength and power. - seen in the fan-manga, dragon ball sf. 'Super Saiyan 3:' the third branch of the super saiyan transformation. Shorin acheived super saiyan 3 -seen in the fan manga, dragon ball sf. 'Fusion:' 'Goken:' Gorin is the result of the fusion dance technique used by shorin and son gochan. - Seen in the fan-manga, dragon ball sf. Battles 'Dragon Ball SF' Prologue Arc *Shorin vs. Trunks *Shorin vs. Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan) Generation Arc & 32nd Tenkaichi Budokai Arc *Shorin vs. Son Gochan (Sparring) *Shorin (Great Ape), Son Gochan (Great Ape) vs. Krillin & Master Roshi *Shorin vs. Sora *Shorin (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Maaku *Shorin (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Son Gochan (Base/Super Saiyan) Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Nikon23 Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball GF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball GF Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Who can fly Category:Characters that can fly Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Characters who can fuse Category:Great Apes Category:Fighters Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:New Characters Category:Human Category:Half saiyan half humans Category:Human Hybrids Category:Half Saiyan Half Humans Category:Human Fighters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Category:Characters with Tails